Threesome
by jonaslover69
Summary: Warning, its detailed. Don't read if you don't like sex stories. Its a threesome with Nick, and two original characters NO SLASH. I didnt write it, just posted it. ONESHOT.::Not Camp Rock::


**A/N: Warning, this is very detailed. I didn't write it, Kristina did. (thanks again!)  
Its a detailed threesome with Nick, Matt, and Summer. Read it at your own risk, lol.**

I don't own the Jonas Brothers...but gah, I sure wish I did. 

Nick's Point Of View

I was sitting on the couch with Summer. Matt was on the opposite couch. I moved closer to Summer and put my lips on her neck. I ran my fingers up and down her body. I heard her breath catch in her throat, and I felt her heart beat a little faster.

I smiled in satisfaction. Summer was about to be made mine. Matt looked at me kind of awkwardly. He sent me a look asking me if he should leave, but I shook my head, indicating that I wanted him to stay.

I'm sure Summer would love it.

I stood up and held Summer's hand, pulling her up with me. Matt stayed seated on the couch.

Me: you coming?

Matt and Summer: are you serious?

Me: yeah…unless you guys aren't okay with it. It's up to you.

Matt: hell yeah! I'll do it.

Summer looked a bit uncomfortable.

Me: summer, are you okay with this?

Summer: I…I don't know.

Matt: come on Summer! It'll be great!

Summer sighed.

Summer: well…okay…but just this one time. I swear it won't ever happen again.

Matt and I exchanged excited looks. I looked at Matt and shook my head towards the stairs, letting him know I wanted him to go up first. He nodded and walked up the stairs. I laced my fingers with Summer's and led her up the stairs.

Once we were in her room I pushed Summer onto her bed so that she fell onto it on her back. I climbed on top of her and kissed her. I climbed off of her and let Matt kiss her. He did and I took off Summer's shirt.

I sat her up and sat her on my lap. She wrapper her legs around my waist and took off my shirt. Then she took off Matt's shirt. I kissed Summer and I let my tongue wander into her mouth, exploring every part of it.

I was not expecting Matt to pull Summer's chin towards him. He kissed her the same way I had kissed her, except with less passion. He undid her bra.

A tiny twinge of jealousy ran inside me. I wanted to be the one that undid her bra. Summer took off Matt's shirt. They kept kissing. I started to kiss and suck her neck. I put my hands on her hips and squeezed her sides gently. I bit her neck gently and she moaned.

I stopped to look at her. Man, she was amazingly beautiful. Her skin glowed. I loved it. I leaned down and kissed her chest. She moaned again.

Again I smiled in satisfaction. While she was kissing Matt she undid the buttons on my jeans, eventually taking them off for me. She did the same to Matt. Matt started kissing her neck and I kissed her chest, taking her pants off at the same time.

It was only a matter of seconds until the boxers came off. Summer was in her tiny boy shorts. She looked hot. I could tell Matt thought so too. I took them off for her and slipped inside of her. Summer moaned and I kissed her under her chin, licking her jaw line up to her ear.

I didn't pull myself out. Instead, I thrust myself a little deeper into her. Summer leaned back and put her head on Matt's shoulder, moaning. Matt's hands were exploring Summer's body, giving her more pleasure.

Matt bit her lip and their tongues touched, while I kept "doing" her. The entire time Summer was moaning. I saw her wrap her hand around Matt's member and he moaned. They kept kissing. I was feeling jealous. I started going faster and harder. Summer gasped and pulled away from Matt.

Matt kept kissing her. I really had nothing to say. It was my idea anyway. I didn't slow my pace. One half of my mind was thinking about how much ecstasy I was feeling at the moment with Summer. The other half of my mind was split up, thinking about different things:

Slow down, sugar, because I'm diabetic.

Matt is currently kissing and sucking Summer's neck. Possibly giving her a hickie.

I made Summer gasp

I put my hand on Matt's shoulder, stopping him from giving her the hickie, but changed my mind at the last minute. He looked at me, but I just kept going faster.

Summer: Nick, you're hurting me.

I ignored her. I kept doing what I was doing and Summer put her hands on my arms. I looked at her and she looked back at me, and she closed her eyes. Matt put his hand on my shoulder.

Matt: slow down. Don't hurt her.

I nodded and stopped. I looked at her and she arched her back. I made my way down her body and stopped at her stomach. I kissed her there and licked her naval piercing. Summer put her hands in my 

hair and pulled it. My tongue made a trail up her body, between her chest and into her mouth again. Her hands reached out and played with Matt. I slipped inside her again but she whimpered so I pulled out.

Me: I'm sorry…are you okay?

Summer: mmhmm

I wrapped my arms around her and started slow again. She sat up and wrapped an arm around my neck.

I kissed her again, pumping in and out slowly. Little by little I began going faster and faster. I kissed and let my tongue play with her chest while Matt dominated her mouth. Before she could come I pulled out. Summer arched her back and moaned. Matt and I watched in amazement.

Matt looked at me as if he were trying to figure out what I was going to do next. My plan?

My plan was to keep Summer sane for as long as possible. Tease her. Before Summer could calm down entirely, I leaned down and kissed her.

Summer: mmm...nick what are you doing?

Me: I'm making this last.

I protectively wrapped my arms around Summer and lifted her, rolling us over so that she was on top of me. She was hovering on top of me, but I put my hands on her sides and pulled her down on top of me.

Me: I love the way you feel, Summer.

Summer: nick...mmm...

I smiled and laughed softly as I whispered in her ear.

Me: what is it, Summer?

I pressed my knee between her legs and she gasped. She started kissing my neck. I ran my hands up and down her back and looked at Matt. He leaned towards Summer and kissed her shoulder.

Matt slipped two of his fingers inside of Summer and she tensed up.

Summer: mmm...oh...mmm

Matt withdrew his hand and Summer curled up on top of me. She cuddled on my chest.

I laughed.

Me: Summer what are you doing?

Summer: you're so warm...I just want to stay here...

She buried her face in my neck and I laughed again.

Me: but, Summer...you didn't even come yet!

Summer: I don't care...

Me: I do, come on.

I put my hand on her thigh and tugged on it. Summer giggled.

Matt surprised us by grabbing Summer's hips and lifting her onto his lap. Summer didn't object and immediately their lips clashed.

Matt sat Summer on top of him and they started going at it. It was very hard for me to control myself watching Summer ride Matt up and down, and looking at the hunger and lust in Matt's eyes.

Both Summer and Matt were moaning.

Summer: mm...oh yeah...uh...mm...Matt!

Matt: oh god, Summer...baby...try to go faster...uh yes...go faster baby...I need you...

I could tell Summer was about to come by the way she put her hands in Matt's hair and tugged at it.

Me: Matt pull out.

I grabbed Summer and pulled her towards me so that her back was pressed against my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder; her hair was beginning to get damp with sweat. She was breathing hard.

Matt grabbed her again, this time Summer's back was facing him. She put her fingers in my hands and brought my hands onto her body.

Summer: Nick...touch me.

I smirked.

Me: what?

Summer: touch me, Nick...touch me...ah!

Matt had slipped inside of her. She put her hands on my arms and I felt her fingernails dig into my skin. Matt was thrusting and Summer was rocking back and forth and side to side.

Me: Matt...

Matt: ...w-what?

Me: don't come inside her.

Matt nodded. He stopped thrusting and looked at me. Summer had stopped too.

Matt: Get in.

Summer's eyes widened and she squeezed my shoulders as I also slipped inside of her.

Summer:...oh...fuck. mm...oh god! Mm! ah! Ooo...

I licked one side of her neck while Matt did the other side. Summer was feeling so much ecstasy; too much.

One of her hands held onto my shoulder while her other hand pulled at my hair.

Me: mm...Summer!

Matt: fuck...oh yes...yeah...that's it...

Matt pulled out and he came. Summer smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

Matt: fuck! I have to go!

Without leaving Summer I lay her on her back and kept going in and out.

Me: scream, Summer...moan out loud...don't be afraid to show me how you feel...don't be shy baby...

Summer: fuck! God, Nick! Go faster!

I laughed and went faster.

Summer: oh, oh, oh! MM! Niiick! Uuummm...oh, baby...go faster...faster...mm

I tried to go as fast as I could.

Me: that's right, Summer baby. Scream for me...oh god! Yes! Uhhh! Uh! BABY! Don't stop Summer...we're almost there...oh god Summer...mmm...yes, baby...baby, baby...oh babe!

Summer arched her back and put her body as close to mine as she could.

Summer: AH! NICK! OH! UH! UUHH! MM!...mmm...mm...yes...oh, nick...nick...

Me: Summer! mm! SUM! Oh god! Yes...FUCK!

I came inside her. I put my face in her neck and moaned. She laughed. Summer relaxed and I pulled away from her, but stayed inside her.

Her hair was damp, and her body was shining. We were both trembling.

I pushed some of her hair back and kissed her. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, her chest, and her lips again.

Me: that was amazing.

I pulled out and Summer winced a little.

Me: I'm sorry...did I hurt you? ARE YOU PREGNANT?

Summer laughed.

Summer: you didn't hurt me...and right now, I'm not pregnant.

I laughed and lay down on top of her, not supporting my own wait. I pressed her deeper into the bed.

Me: where'd Matt go?

Summer: I don't know...he said he had to go.

Me: oh yeah...am I crushing you?

Summer: yes...but I like it.

Summer and I each took three minute showers and once we had gotten dressed we walked down the stairs and to her kitchen. Joe was sitting at the table with his hands over his ears and his eyes wide.

Me: fuck. Joe? Joe, sweetie...

He didn't say anything.

Me: I think he's traumatized...Joe!

I snapped my fingers and Joe blinked.

Joe: FUCK YES I'M FUCKING TRAUMATIZED!

I waited for him to yell at me. It would probably take a while.

Joe: DUDE! Do you know how disturbing it is to go to your friend's house and HEAR your brother FUCKING her?? No offense, Summer. I still love you.

Summer smiled.

Summer: none taken. I love you too.

Joe smiled back.

Joe: JESUS CHRIST, Nick. Next time, LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR! God. What if I had Frankie with me?

I shrugged.

Joe: seriously dude...I'm fucking scarred for life!

Me:...I'm sorry! I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean to...

Joe groaned.

Joe: Well, buddy. Thank everyone –points to ceiling- that it was me and not Kevin.

Me: uh...thanks everyone.

Joe: Man, you did a lot of screaming. How old are you? Fucking 15 and you're having sex like that?? Wow!

Me: what can I say, Joe? I'm just that good.


End file.
